Empress Ellie Chaos
Name: Ellie Chaos Title: Sith Empress Alligence: Sith Empire Alligment: Dark Side Species: Human Age: 29 Backstory: Ellie was born on Korriban, the daughter of two un-named siths, she was destined for greatness from birth and was from a young age put into the sith academy where she met Galaxus Chaos, the two later ended up marrying on Dromund Kaas where there power grew. While on Korriban she freed the Dashade, Khem Val. On Dromund Kaas, Ellie decided the sith emperor was not worth his title and decided a plan to kill off the dark council and the old sith emperor and claim herself the emperor, contacting some of her closest allies, she began her plan to usurp the title from the emperor. Late at night her assasins had killed the members of the dark council and so she and Galaxus went to the Emperor, at which they succeeded and Ellie claimed the title of Empress for herself with Galaxus as her Wrath. As Emperor she forced the Revanites, who now serve Darth Decimus, who is acting as Revan to serve her since she killed and absorbed the real Revan. She also absorbed Lord Zash's power, her old master. She also traveled to Tatooine and allowed the pirate Andronikos Revel to join her crew. On Taris she converted the Jedi Padawan, Ashara Zavros to becoming her apprentice. On Hoth, Talos Drellik joined her crew and she recruited her third apprentice, Xalek on Korriban. Gallery: 3.png|The back of Ellie's Empress outfit 1.png|Face close up. EllieDress2.png|Ellie's party outfit. EllieDress1.png|Close up Saber1.png|Lightsaber close up Saber2.png|Back of lightsaber view Companions: Khem Val.png|Khem Val. Andronikis Revel.png|Andronikos Revel Ashara Zavros.png|Ashara Zavros Talos Drellik.png|Talos Drellik Xalek.jpg|Xalek Khem Val Ellie freed Khem Val on Korriban when she was still a Acolyte, upon freeing Khem, he attacked in denial that his master was dead. Ellie defeated Khem and Khem was forced to follow her, Khem originally hated Ellie but once she became Emperor he decided it was worth serving her and became one of her most loyal servants. Andronikos Revel Andronikos and Ellie met on Tatooine where Ellie assisted the rouge pirate to kill off his old crew, after Ellie helped Andronikos with his revenge he joined her crew and became her personal pilot, he was given the title 'The Empress's Wings.' Ashara Zavros Ashara met Ellie on Taris where Ellie cut down her Jedi Masters and corrupted her to the dark side, since then she has served as Ellie's loyal servent and apprentice. Learning the dark side from the empress of the sith empire. Talos Drellik Talos met Ellie on Hoth where she assisted the imperial forces on the planet against a republic invasion force, after the event Talos joined Ellie as a new Moff. Xalek Xalek was one of the slaves under Overseer Harkun on Korriban, when Ellie arrived on Korriban in search of a new apprentice, a twi'lek from the group returned with the carving Ellie requested the slaves recruit, however after Xalek killed the Twi'lek, Overseer Harkun became mad and said that tradition demand Xalek be executed. At that moment, Ellie requested Xalek kill Harkun at which he did so and so he was made Ellie's new apprentice. Category:Empress Category:Sith Category:Sith Inquisitor Category:Sith Assasin Category:Female